


Winter One-Shots

by mattiemay1117



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattiemay1117/pseuds/mattiemay1117
Summary: Just a few winter themed Sansaery drabbles. And lots of fluff.





	1. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark family snowball fight...but Sansa gets interrupted.

Sansa crouched down behind the SUV and took a moment to catch her breath. Jon, Theon and Bran had all been eliminated, however, that still left Robb and Rickon to her right and Margaery and Ygritte off somewhere to the left. With only two snowballs left, there was no way she was going to win, so she was just going to have to make the best of what she had.

 

She peeped around the car just enough to see if she could make out where her brothers were hiding. Fortunately, she was able to spot Robb’s bright red beanie peeking out from behind the trash bins. If Sansa was able to move quietly behind the other cars, she could sneak up behind them and go for the double kill. She was just about to make a run for the neighboring Prius when she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

 

Sansa was now spread out on her back, hair covering her face, snowballs still firmly in her grasp. She felt her hair being pulled away and was met with her girlfriend straddling her waist, a coy smile playing on her lips.

 

“Margaery?! What in the Seven Hells are you doing?” If this girl didn't get off of her soon, Sansa would miss her chance to sneak up on her brothers.

 

_ “I  _ just expertly tackled you to the ground and now I'm sitting on you.  _ Obviously _ .” After all these years, Sansa still couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

 

“Yeah...But  _ why? _ ” 

 

“Well, I don't have any snowballs left. And I've decided that I really hate losing.”

 

“That still doesn't answer my question.” Margaery’s eyes just sparkled in response as she slowly lowered her mouth to Sansa’s ear.

 

“Since I won't be winning, I figured that I could just get my consolation prize now…” Margaery whispered before placing a kiss, ever so lightly, just below Sansa’s ear. The redhead shivered as Margaery began a slow trail of kisses towards Sansa’s mouth.

 

“Marg...I’m also going to lose...if you don’t...let me get up…” Sansa protested breathlessly, continuing to hold on to her frozen ammo. Margaery raised a brow, pausing with their lips a mere inch apart.

 

“You only have two snowballs left so it's not like you have a chance at winning either.” Sansa couldn't argue with that logic, however, her competitive nature was still itching to at least beat her brothers. Sansa lamely attempted to smash a snowball in Margaery’s face but the brunette effortlessly caught her wrist and forced Sansa to drop it. Letting go of the other ball, Sansa pushed at Margaery’s shoulders ever so slightly in a weak attempt to get her off. The girl only laughed, pinning Sansa’s arms above her head, their lips now practically touching.

 

“Oh, my sweet summer child. We both know you would much rather-” Sansa leaned up to join their lips before Margaery could even finish her sentence. The redhead had known she was going to give in the moment she saw her girlfriend sitting atop her, rosy cheeks and all.

 

Margaery, to no surprise, immediately responded to the kiss. She let go of Sansa’s hands and moved to cup the girl’s face. With this new freedom, Sansa tangled her hands in Margaery’s long, brown curls. Her girlfriend gave a hum of approval before gently biting Sansa’s lower lip. Sansa couldn't help but moan, giving Margaery the chance to slip her tongue in. 

 

The kiss continued to deepen. Sansa dragged her hands down Margaery's sides and let them rest at her hips. The brunette pressed her hips into Sansa’s, eliciting another soft moan from the younger girl. Sansa was just about to move her hands elsewhere, when a loud cough startled them apart. 

 

They both turned to look for the source of the cough, Sansa blushing furiously, and found Robb standing above them with a smug look on his face and his hands behind his back. Both girls knew what was coming, but at this point, neither cared.

 

“Oh, just get it over with.” Margaery said with, exasperated.

  
Robb just shrugged his shoulders before pulling his hands out from behind his back and hitting them both with a snowball. Immediately, he threw his hands in the air, screaming his victory. Both girls rolled their eyes as he ran around the yard, whooping and hollering.


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery and Sansa are on a holiday vacation in Dorne. 
> 
> This is basically just a little bit of angst and then some fluff.

Margaery woke up spread across the hotel bed, white sheets covering her skin from the waist down. The sun's early morning rays peeked through the thin, blue curtains. Margaery turned over to search for the warm arms she fell asleep in the night before, but she cracked open an eye when her hand found only empty sheets. Confused, she slowly sat up to glance around the room with a heavy yawn; Sansa was nowhere to be found, however, the glass doors leading out to the balcony were wide open.

Margaery rose from the bed and walked over to the closet, pulling out one of the complimentary bath robes. She loosely tied the garment around her bare body as she made her way towards the balcony. She gently pushed past the curtains to find Sansa leaning against the railing, facing the rising sun. Pink lace was peeking out along the bottom of the oversized KLU T-shirt she was wearing. Underneath, Margaery could see that her shoulders were tense and her back rigid. She walked over to the edge and quietly slid in beside her girlfriend, their shoulders touching. Margaery had been with Sansa for almost a year and could read her like a book.

“Is this about your Dad?” Margaery asked softly. For a while, there was no response. Then, Sansa’s soft voice broke the silence.

“It's my first Christmas without him,” Sansa’s father had been killed in a hit and run earlier that year. And the couple was spending the holidays in Dorne, just the two of them, “And I don’t really know how to handle it.” Sansa continued, staring at her hands, “It was our favorite holiday. I should be with the family, at Winterfell, taking care of mother and helping with the kids,” her voice getting higher as she spoke, “Being here, with you, I feel like I'm not honoring his memory. Like I'm just forgetting about him and moving on-”

“Hey,” Margaery grabbed Sansa’s hands and pulled Sansa to face her, “You _are_ honoring him. He would want you to move on. He lo-”

“But I should be supporting the family, especially now that-”  
  
“He loved you. So much.” Margaery insisted firmly, “He would want you to be _happy_ , especially now that it's Christmas.” Margaery released one of Sansa’s hands to carefully lift the other girls chin, “You took a whole semester off from Uni to take care of your mother and your siblings. Now, you deserve to take care of yourself.”

Sansa scoffed and got out bitterly, “I don't deserve anyth-”

“Seven Hells, Sansa!” Margaery threw her head back before she took Sansa’s face in both of her hands and looked her in the eyes, “Nothing that happened that day was your fault. Your father knows that and I think you do too.” She relaxed a bit and let her hands fall to Sansa’s shoulders, gently rubbing them as she continued, “You deserve everything you want out of life. Okay?”

Sansa closed her eyes and nodded slowly. Margaery tipped Sansa’s chin up again before repeating herself.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Sansa opened her eyes and gave her girlfriend a small, but genuine smile.

“Good. You do deserve everything” Margaery returned the smile and slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck, “And that includes enjoying the holidays, in a beautiful country, with your amazing girlfriend.” She leaned in, giving Sansa a slowly, sensual kiss.

“You really are amazing.” Sansa confirmed against the brunettes lips before closing the distance once again.


	3. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself. This is just a Coffee Shop AU with some flirting and, my favorite, awkward and blush-y Sansa.

You’re leaning against the counter on your elbow, with your eyes closed, when you hear the little bell go off, signaling someone has entered the coffee shop. You quickly stand up straight and rub your eyes to try and cover up your attempt at a power nap. You watch as the girl who just entered closes and puts her green umbrella in the basket by the door. It’s pouring outside and you're thankful that even if you have to work, at least it’s inside and offers unlimited free hot drinks.

 

You basically stare at the girl as you watch her shrug her jacket off, facing away from you. Then she starts walking towards the counter and you feel your eyebrows go up into your hair. To put it plainly, this person walking towards you is gorgeous. She has large, bright blue eyes, a delicate nose, and defined cheekbones. Her brunette curls are thick and healthy and you wonder to yourself what hair products she uses. You notice her lips are turned up into an adorable smirk and suddenly you realize she’s right in front of you. You feel your face heat up, but you pull yourself together and give her your smile reserved for customers. Except, this one might be a little more genuine than usual.

 

“Hi, welcome to Baelor’s Coffee and Tea. What can I get you?” The girl looks directly into your eyes, that smirk still on her face, as she responds.

 

“I’ll take a medium caramel macchiato, no whip, and an iced grande mocha.” You start to put in her order and as you’re pressing the buttons, you try to think of something to say.

 

“So...it’s raining pretty hard, huh?” You internally groan;you can literally hear the rain over the music inside. You’ve always been bad at small talk.

 

The girl suddenly turns towards the door and for a second you're confused. Then, she faces back to you, eyes wide and a hand to her open mouth.

 

“Oh my gods, would you look at that. I had no idea!” You feel your face blush again and you want to hate her but you can’t. You do try to get her back a bit though.

 

“Hey! I’ve been working on that conversation starter all day!” Her face seems to go blank for a second and you think you’ve got her, but then that stupid smirk returns as she puts her hands up defensively.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m a bitch. Look, let’s start over. I know right...” she quickly glances at your name tag, “Sansa. It is raining really hard. _And_ it’s freezing.” She throws her hands up in frustration, and you’re smiling now.

 

“Oh, that’s annoying. There’s nothing worse than being wet _and_ cold.” She’s actually grinning, not smirking, now too.

 

“Right? And this winter seems colder than usual. I hate the cold.”

 

“Is that why you got an _iced_ mocha?” You’re the one smirking now. But then you realize she’s smirking too.

 

“Nice try. It’s for my stupid brother,” she elaborates, “He loves the cold for some reason. I always tell him he should just move to Winterfell.”

 

“I’m from there, but I hate the cold, too. I stayed inside a lot during the winters up there.”

 

“Is that why I get the pleasure of talking to you in a coffee shop all the way here, in Highgarden?”

 

“Partly…” You moved for very different reasons, but this girl you just met does not need to know that.

 

“Oohh. And you’re mysterious, too.” You don’t get to ask what she means by “too”, because the voice of your coworker and best friend _rudely_ interrupts your conversation.

 

“Sansa! Stop chit chatting with hot customers, there’s a line forming.” You blush profusely, _again,_ and quickly look to see that there’s actually no line at all. You glance back to give Jeyne a death glare before returning to the girl, attempting to act as if nothing happened.

 

“So, I didn’t catch your name. For the order, I mean! It’s, um, f-for the order.” The girl chuckles, but not unkindly.

 

“I know. It’s Margaery. A-E-R-Y.” It’s no surprise that she spells it out for you;people must get it wrong a lot given how weirdly it’s spelled.

 

“That’ll be 8.47.” She hands you $9.

 

“You can keep the change.” You roll your eyes playfully.

 

“Wow, so generous.” She merely winks at you before she saunters (yes, saunters) over to the pick-up counter. As you turn around to make her drinks, you take in a deep breath. You can’t believe you got through that with only making a little bit of a fool out of yourself. Before you can start, Jeyne is whispering in your ear.

 

“So, did you get her number?” You turn towards your friend and scoff.

 

“No way. She’s so out of my league.”

 

“Oh come on. You’ll never know unless you try. Besides, you’ve been gay for like 3 months and haven’t gone out with one girl yet!”

 

“Hey! I’ve been gay my whole life...I just didn’t realize until a few months ago when I discovered being a douche was not the only reason I wasn’t into Joffrey.”

 

“Whatever, don’t change the subject! Why don’t you just try asking her out. Or at least give her your number?”

 

“She’s probably not even into girls. And look at her, I bet she’s not single either.” Jeyne just rolls her eyes and sighs.

 

“Fine,” she pauses and nods her head towards the door, “Look, there’s a new customer. I’ll make the drinks.” You relent and walk to the register, albeit a bit disappointed for not being able to give Margaery her coffees.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pull on your coat under the awning, dreading having to walk to the bus stop. You got off about an hour after Margaery left and the rain still hasn’t let up. You also forgot your umbrella, so you just hold your hood tight as you step out into the rain and start home.

 

You’re about two blocks from the stop when you hear a loud honk directly to your right. You look over and are met with those same blue eyes and crooked smile.

 

“Margaery?!”

 

“Fancy a ride?” You take a second to think it over. It’ll take you 50 minutes to get home by bus and driving would cut that time in half. Besides, you think to yourself, she’s _probably_ not a serial killer. You smile and quickly slip into her very nice and very clean white car.

 

“Thank you so much. I live by the university, I hope it’s not too out of your way.”

 

“So do I, so it’s no problem at all. I hope it doesn’t look too stalkerish that I happen to be driving by just as you got off work.”

 

“I don’t know...how do you know I just got off work?” You look over, mouth wide. She rolls her eyes, but is still smiling.

 

“Because i’m desperately in love with you and have already memorized your whole schedule.”

 

“Uhuh, so please, tell me more about myself.”

 

“Well...you’re a student at KLU-”

 

“Ooh, maybe you are my stalker.”

 

“-and a sophomore…?” She drags out the last part, obviously guessing. You nod and she smiles triumphantly before continuing, “and you’re studying...” she glances over at you, her face scrunched in concentration, “English!”

 

“Oooh, nice try. It’s history. How about you? I’m guessing you're a student too?” She nods.

 

“I’m a senior. I’m studying political science and planning to go to law school.”

 

“What kind of lawyer do you want to be?” Margaery seems uncertain as she shrugs.

 

“I’m not sure. I guess whatever would gain me the most prestige,” she hesitates for a second before adding, “The main goal is to get to parliament.” You don’t miss her lack of enthusiasm, but you’re extremely impressed nonetheless.

 

“Wow.” is all you come up with.

 

“Yea, it was mostly my grandmother’s idea. I would love to just do art but that would be, “ Margaery clears her throat and finishes in a very proper and upper class accent, “unacceptable for a member of this house.” You don’t respond but just kind of stare at her for a second before looking out the window. You can definitely understand the struggle of having to put family before yourself.

 

The car goes silent for a minute before Margaery speaks up.

 

“You know, I was just going to call you in a couple days to not seem too desperate, but then when I saw you, I thought, why not just give the girl a ride home an hour after meeting her.” She looks over at you, grinning as if you should understand what she’s talking about.

 

“Uh, why, _how_ would you call me?” She immediately frowns and for some reason you feel bad, even though you have no idea what’s going on.

 

“Umm, with the number you wrote on my coffee cup…?”

 

“I did not write my number on your coffee cup.” _As much as I wish I had_ , you think to to yourself.

 

“Oh” You’re not sure if you should be saddened or flattered by her surprisingly obvious disappointment, “It must have been your co worker.” You try to correct her, but Margaery continues before you can, “This is so awkward...but do you think you could let her down easy for me?”

 

You can’t help yourself from suddenly giggling at the absurdity of the situation and now this girl you barely know is looking at you like you’re crazy.

 

“I’m sorry,” you quickly try to calm yourself down, “It’s just that...Jeyne is _so_ straight. She just would never write her number on your cup.”

 

“Well someone did!” Margaery says, obviously exasperated. You think for a second as she turns back to the road.

 

“Wait, can I see the cup?” She nods and signals to the empty cup sitting in a holder between you. You pick it up and read the number. You let your head fall into your hand as you realize who’s number it is and what happened.

 

“Oh my gods, Margaery. I am so sorry, it _was_ actually my friend that wrote it...Except, it was _my_ number she wrote.” You can’t bring yourself to look at Margaery and instead stare at your lap, “She saw me blushing over you and then was trying to get me to ask you out. And when I said I wouldn’t, since you’re obviously way out of my league, I-I guess she wrote my number to get us to talk or whatever.” You pause, but when she doesn’t respond immediately continue, “So that’s why I was so confused. I hope this didn’t mess up your day or anything. I-I’m so going to kill Jeyne tomorrow.”

 

Still with no response, you sneak a glance at Margaery. She’s just shaking her head and chuckling lightly.

 

“You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you really didn't have to set up this whole elaborate plan.” You feel yourself blush, _again._

 

“What? No! I promise, I, I wasn’t-”

 

“Ey, I was just messing with you. Don’t worry, I understand what happened,” she reassures you.

 

You let out a soft, “Oh.” You don’t really know what to say after that. Margaery seemed to like you back, but after this whole fiasco, you don’t want to assume anything. Before you decide what to do, Margery interrupts your thoughts.

 

“So, I know you didn’t actually write your number on my cup...but would it be okay if I still called you sometime?” You don’t know what to do, so you just nod. She simply returns your gesture with a large smile and then asks you for your address like nothing happened.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, as you’re sat on the couch eating breakfast, a new number flashes across your iPhone screen. You quickly put down your bowl, shake off your nerves, and pick up your phone.

 

“Hi.” you answer, already grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
